Innamorati
by Ruedi
Summary: No me olvides, por favor. Que el amor florezca cuando nuestros cuerpos no sean tan jóvenes... Taichi decía que viejos eran los trapos, y Sora se reía...Sábanas entre flores y caricias que no pierden amor (Reto para la actividad del tópic Taiora "Evento de los calores", del foro Proyecto 1-8)


Para una actividad dentro del tópic Taiora debíamos elegir una combinación (o promp, ya no me acuerdo jajaja). Cuestión que mi elección fue la siguiente:

 _Viejo pícaro: Las parejas mayores también son sexuales. Sin Vergüenzas. Manos temblorosas. Objeto importante: Flor no me olvides._

Tuve mis dudas antes de elegirla, pero me llamaba la atención. Escribir de una pareja mayor, de momentos íntimos entre estos es más que interesante. A ver si me leo esto de aquí a cuarenta años a ver cómo me siento, jajaja.

 _Disclaimer:_ ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Bandai, Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc.)

Innamorati

 **Capítulo único:** _No-me-olvides_

El despertador no sonaba los domingos. Agumon no corría por la casa pidiendo comida ni Piyomon lo retaba. Al menos, ambos estaban una temporada en el mundo digital, como solían hacer cada tanto.

El acolchado anaranjado se movió un poco. Un brazo rodeó una cintura y una cabeza se apoyó en la espalda. Los cabellos de un naranja muy claro le hicieron cosquillas sobre su nariz y lo hicieron estornudar, despertándola.

—Creo que alguien se olvidó de usar medias en los pies.

Taichi refunfuñó: ¡él nunca olvidaba sus medias para dormir!

—Es tu pelo que me da alergia.

Sora suspiró: otra vez había hablado de más.

—Quítate, ya son más de la diez, voy a preparar el desayuno —intentó zafarse de los brazos de su marido, pero éste la aferraba, por ahí no con la misma fuerza de sus veinte, pero si con la fuerza de su _amor_ : Taichi le pidió que se quedara, que quería sentirla un poco más—. Vamos, Tai, no seas remolón, ya no eres niño, levántate como un hombre adulto —él la dejó ir.

Sora se vistió con su bata celeste, peinó sus cabellos con los dedos y fue al baño. Taichi quedó entre las sábanas blancas: su cabello, mucho más corto y blanco, no era abundante como antes y extrañaba, a veces, poderlo revolver como cuando era más joven.

Sonrió y se levantó. Los googles le quedaban ya muy graciosos a su edad. Parecía un disfrazado, así que siempre colgaban de la cama, para no olvidar el niño que una vez fue. Aunque teniendo a dos digimon en casa, de vez en cuando, era imposible no sentirse un niño.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño.

—Sora —llamó—, ¿puedo entrar?

—¿Qué tienes hoy, Taichi? —oyó la voz de ella, algo preocupada—. Estás más meloso de lo usual, ya salgo.

—No, quiero entrar contigo, por favor.

—No seas impaciente, ya salgo.

—¡Sora!

Ella había trabado la puerta. Taichi dio una patada que casi hace romperse un hueso. Maldijo la pared y se sentó en la cama. Ella salió unos minutos después. Lo encontró masajeándose el pie.

—¿Qué tanto haces? —Ella sonreía, graciosa—Vamos a desayu… —él la abrazó.

—Amo tu aroma —ah, la mujer sintió un escalofrío—. Sora, te amo.

—Y-yo también, Taichi —respondió en un hilo de voz. A pesar de haber pasado sus cincuenta y tantos, casi en los sesenta, él la besó con pasión mientras acariciaba su cintura. Sora se dejó llevar un momento y luego lo frenó—. No quiero, Tai. Basta —firme, se separó de él y se fue. Dejando al hombre con un amargo sabor en su boca.

Cuando bajó, había café en la cafetera, tostadas en un plato y un bonito arreglo floral. Se sentó a desayunar sin mucho ánimo. Ella estaba en su estudio en el fondo, probablemente diseñando ropa o armando arreglos entre flores. Era su lugar sagrado. Ni siquiera él se aventuraba a entrar allí. Cuando terminó, salió de la casa a dar un paseo.

Lo azotaron las preguntas: ¿la rutina los mató? ¿Acaso ella sentía pudor? ¿Acaso él ya no le era atractivo? ¡Pero el beso de esa mañana! Le produjo un cosquilleo interno, como si nunca hubiera crecido.

Pero la confusión lo mataba por dentro…

Ella estaba probándose unos kimonos muy delicados para una muestra en la universidad la próxima semana. Eran unas piezas muy finas, de telas brillantes y estampados llamativos. Estaba encantada con ellas. Al verse al espejo, notó que parecía una mujer muy delicada. Recordaba lo mal que le ponía el interesarse por esas cosas cuando era una niña y peleaba con su madre. Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga: había sido tan cruel con Taichi, pero, ¡pero! Paso una mano por su rostro: no era tan suave ni tan agradable al tacto. Tenía algunas arrugas, en el dorso de sus manos había alguna mancha producto de la edad y notaba que ya no parecía tan grácil. Se sentó en el piso y lloró en silencio.

¿Por qué él se empeñaba en ser tan brillante, siempre? ¿Por qué ella parecía huir del amor?

Ladeó la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se acercó a sus arreglos florales y se la pasó toda la mañana haciendo uno.

—Sora… —llamó Taichi cerca del mediodía—. ¿Sora? —se extrañó no verla. Golpeó la puerta de su estudio.

—Lo siento, estoy terminando algo, en un rato salgo.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó él del otro lado de la puerta.

La respuesta tardó unos instantes.

—Tortillas.

Los ojos castaños del muchacho brillaron más intensamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Quiero tortillas, Taichi!

La mujer no salió hasta que el aroma de los huevos cociéndose en la sartén la atrajo: dejó otro arreglo floral, distinto al de la mañana y con una sonrisa, abrazó a su marido por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo. Luego, sintió su camisa húmeda. El castaño bajó el fuego y volteó a verla.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —ella se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosado que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Porque soy una vieja, Taichi —contestó angustiada—. Porque jamás, jamás alcanzaré tus alas, ¡son demasiado para mí! —En ese instante, el hombre tomó un tenedor, luego una porción de la tortilla y se le dio a Sora en la boca—. ¡Mh!

—¿Y? ¿Sabe bien? —la mujer asintió—. Déjate de tonterías y pon la mesa, ya casi está —Sora tomó los platos de porcelana y los cubiertos—. Y no vuelvas a decir que eres vieja, eres la mujer más hermosa que tengo. Viejos son los trapos, y esos están en el lavadero.

Comieron alegremente. Discutieron algo de fútbol, algo de política y algo del mundo digital. Ella se ofreció a lavar los platos. Taichi prendió la televisión y se quedó viendo algún programa de noticias. Sin embargo, de reojo miraba a su mujer: ¿vieja ella? ¿Con esas ganas de vivir? ¡Si Sora sonreía como un ave fénix! Siempre dispuesta a dar hasta las últimas consecuencias para verlo sonreír, aunque a veces parecía ser terca en algunas cosas (así como él solía ser testarudo en otras).

Le preguntó por la ropa que estaba haciendo. Quiso curiosear. A ella no le gustaba mostrar sus trabajos antes de tiempo, pero el hombre parecía estar dispuesto a verlos.

—Sólo te dejaré ver uno.

—¿Te lo pondrás? ¿Es lencería?

Sora bufó y luego se rió: su Taichi no cambiaría nunca.

—Espérame un momento, ¿sí?

La puerta del estudio se cerró en sus narices y él esperó. Se preguntó, luego de un buen rato, por qué tanto misterio y no salía. Fue hasta la cocina, a sentarse en el sofá y prender la laptop para ver cómo estaba Agumon, quien revoloteaba por el mundo digital en busca de aventuras. Sonrió al verlo tan animado, estaba en plena aventura con Gabumon.

Se despidió de su compañero digital cuando oyó que ella lo llamaba. Dejó la computadora portátil a un lado y se levantó: Sora parecía salida de un viejo cuento, de esos medievales, donde las doncellas vestían como princesas y los príncipes quedaban embelesados viéndolas.

La mujer tenía puesto un kimono de color rojo, con detalles en blanco, y se había hecho un pequeño tocado en el cabello, lleno de flores. Taichi estaba mudo como una piedra. Apenas y podía dar un paso. Sora se sonrojó y se dio la media vuelta.

—Estás blanco como un papel, ¿esto me afea tanto?

—¡Deja de decirte fea! ¡Basta! —replicó Tiachi y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Taichi! —cayeron al piso. Apenas se habían hecho un poco de daño y él pidió disculpas.

Pero, sorpresivamente, él la levantó, cómo si se tratara de la primera noche de bodas. Ella empezó a exclamar que estaba loco, que se iba a romper un hueso, un músculo o algo. Él le pidió amablemente que no dijera nada, que la llevaría así hasta la habitación.

—Y luego te da un paro —finalizó ella, blanca como el papel. Yagami respiraba bien, algo agitado, pero lo controlaba. No tenía un mal estado físico, a fin de cuentas, siempre había sido muy atlético, lo que ayudaba a no perder la forma a medida que los años pasaban.

—Qué graciosa, vamos que quedan tres peldaños, princesa de las flores.

Sora rodó los ojos y se puso a reír. Ella apoyó suavemente sus pies en el suelo cuando llegaron a la entrada de su habitación. Con el corazón en la boca, él la besó con pasión. No eran labios carnosos y fornidos, eran suaves y delicados, como ella.

—Déjame ser el príncipe que te corteja —susurró en su oído.

Aquél estremecimiento en ella la paralizó.

— _Por favor_ —pidió Taichi, suplicante.

Ella bajó la mirada, tenía miedo. Las cosas tenían que tener una etapa, y definitivamente…

—Sora… —llamó su marido, tomándola por la cintura, con las manos algo temblorosas y sintiendo el sabor de las flores de su cabello—. ¿Qué son?

— _Nomeolvides_ —respondió ella, intentando quitar el muro invisible que formó: se abrazó al cuello de él—. Significa… que el amor es sincero.

Se rieron. Él acarició con algo de temblor su mejilla. Ella tomó su mano.

Vieron sus arrugas, la piel algo más caída, alguna que otra mancha de edad dando vueltas, pero sus miradas eran firmes como las flores de la primavera. Se dijeron palabras de amor, sus besos se hicieron intensos, las caricias también. Él la llevó con suavidad a la cama y la recostó: era la princesa de un cuento milenario. Bella, grácil…

Aquél atardecer transcurrió lento, porque sus movimientos eran lentos. Hacer el amor no tenía que perder el factor más importarte: los sentimientos. Las dificultades físicas pueden bloquear unos momentos el clima, pero no lo opaca. Iban a su ritmo, iban explorándose con amor, con una pasión que no perdía estribos.

Taichi era intenso, pero sabía medirse; Sora era delicada, pero entusiasta.

Se ocultaron tras sábanas…

El kimono fue cayéndose al piso a medida que el clímax se acrecentaba…

Las flores iban esparciéndose entre sus cuerpos, perfumándolos del más sincero amor.

Se abrazaron, respiraban con fuerza, sus pechos aún seguían agitados, pero sonreían.

Se amaban tanto.

¡No me olvides!, dijo la princesa, ¡jamás!, respondió el cortejador. Sellaron aquélla noche con un beso…

OoOoOoO

*Se tapa la cara con las manos*

No me atreví al lime. No pude, perdón D: Espero haya quedado bien.

*Se va corriendo*

Besitos!


End file.
